DRACULA
by SitaNN137
Summary: Malam, menjadi waktu untuk beristirahat setelah tenaga dan emosi terkuras. Hanya malam yang dapat meredam dan berkuasa atas kedamaian di dunia manusia. Namun tidak untuk para makhluk yang menjadikan malam sebagai saat yang 'pas' untuk menyalurkan emosi mereka, menyekap nafsu dan melebarkan 'kebuasan' yang terpendam. FF KYUMIN REPUBLISH DENGAN SEDIKIT BANYAK PERBAIKAN! YAOI!


Malam, menjadi waktu untuk beristirahat. Setelah seharian tenaga kita terkuras, emosi yang meradang, serta keluh kesah yang kerap kali menyentak hati.

Hanya malam yang dapat meredam, malam berkuasa atas kedamaian di dunia manusia.

Namun tidak untuk makhluk-makhluk yang malah menjadikan malam sebagai saat yang 'pas' untuk menyalurkan emosi mereka, menyekap nafsu mereka dan melebarkan 'kebuasan' yang terpendam.

Malam menjadi waktu bebas bagi mereka.

Mereka teramat mengagungkan waktu malam hari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRACULA**

 **°•°**

 **Jikapun kau bersembunyi di balik kerumunan orang-orang tersebut, ingatlah satu hal.. Jika aku bisa menemukanmu seribu kali lebih cepat dari anjing sekali pun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 1**

 **(K)ulihat sosokmu, Indah, membuatku sulit untuk mengendalikan diriku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **SUARA** gaduh terdengar. Riuh di sepanjang kampus tertangkap diindera pendengaran seorang laki-laki yang kelewat tampan dengan rambut berwarna coklat, berkulit putih pucat, dengan postur tubuh jangkung.

Wajah datar telah menjadi makanan sehari-hari para mahasiswa yang sangat kagum akan wajah rupawan serta memiliki akal jenius laki-laki dingin tersebut.

Suara gedebum buku-buku besar mendarat kasar diatas meja perorangan yang telah menjadi tempat duduknya selama enam semester. Banyaknya coretan diatas meja itu menajdi bukti mutlak jika meja beserta kursi itu hanyalah miliknya dan hanya di peruntuknya bagi dirinya. Ia memang terkenal _Introvert._ Saking tertutupnya ia bahkan tak memiliki satu pun teman yang biasa dimiliki oleh kebanyakan orang. Ia tak terlalu peduli, toh ia tak membutuhkan seorang teman. Mereka hanya akan ada disisimu jika dalam keadaan senang, namun tidak saat kau merasa kesusahan. Mereka akan melengos, menghilang, dan menjauh seakan mereka tak pernah berteman dengan kita. Karena, manusia itu egois dan penuh kelicikan.

Kedua mata segelap malam itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan kelas.

Sudah ramai. Ramai ruangan kelas membuat laki-laki kelahiran bulan Februari itu dengan ekstra menenangkan gemuruh jantungnya.

Ini yang ia tak suka dari kuliah, satu lagi. Ia jarang sekali berkomunikasi. Apalagi dengan teman dekat di sekitar bangkunya. Mengetahui nama mereka satu persatu saja ia tak tahu.

Seorang professor berambut putih dengan kepala bagian depan yang sudah botak memasuki kelas dengan langkah pelan. Ditaruhnya buku-buku besar pedomannya lalu menatap satu per satu Mahasiswanya.

Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki dingin dengan sejuta pesona yang mampu melelehkan para Fans-nya di kampus yang mengaguminya secara diam-diam.

Bagaimana mau terang-terangan? Mendapat _death glare_ dari Kyuhyun saja mereka menciut. Kyuhyun memang misterius dan menyeramkan, namun semua itu seolah sirna begitu paras menawan itu menyambangi indera penglihatan mereka. Jika boleh berlebihan mereka bahkan menyebut jika Kyuhyun adalah keturunan dari Dewa Yunani yang memiliki paras super tampan.

Dia adalah mahasiswa terpintar kedua setelah mahasiswa bernama Kim Kibum.

Berbagai olympiade pernah ditaklukannya dengan menyabet juara satu atau seringkali dua karena kim Kibum telah sering mengunggulinya.

Ia tak menganggap kibum rival, karena ia sadar. Ia saja jarang belajar, jadi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengungguli laki-laki bermarga Kim tersebut. Selain itu, ia tak memiliki hasrat untuk berperang otak dengan 'manusia'. Baginya itu hanya membuang-buang waktu berharganya saja.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya patut diwaspadai. Karena banyak yang telah menjadi korbannya.

Oh jangan salah presepsi terlebih dahulu guys, begini..

Jika ada salah seorang atau banyak dari mahasiswa yang mengganggu dirinya maka hanya satu kalimat yang menghunus yang mereka dapatkan.

Yakni 'Enyahlah!'

 **Hari** pertama menginjakkan kaki di kota Seoul. kota kelahirannya memang, tapi.. Sejak ia berumur 2 tahun, ia sudah pindah ke London untuk melangsungkan kehidupannya.

Namun sang Ayah dan Ibunya sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang mereka tumpangi.

Kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan banyak harta warisan untuk dirinya, Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan dan memulai kehidupan barunya di negeri gingseng tersebut. Tak masalah jika ia harus tinggal sendirian, mengingat dulu saat dirinya masih kecil sering ditinggal oleh kedua orangtuanya untuk bekerja hingga ia harus melakukan apapun seorang diri menjadikan dirinya mandiri. Ia bersyukur karena dulu orangtuanya sering meninggalakan dirinya, padahal saat dirinya masih berusia belasan ia sangat benci kedua orang tuanya, karena mereka sama sekali tak memiliki waktu yang seharusnya orangtua berikan kepada anaknya. Saat hari ulang tahunnya saja ia hanya menerima pesan singkat dari keduanya. Tak ada perayaan, tak ada pelukan hangat dengan bisikan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun, anakku sayang' atau hal-hal manis nan hangat lainnya.

Wajah putih, mulus, tanpa cela membuat banyak orang menyangkanya jika dirinya adalah seorang perempuan. Belum lagi postur tubuh mungil dengan rambut hitam yang lumayan panjang yang semakin meyakinkan jika ia terlihat seperti remaja perempuan. Hey usianya bahkan sudah 23 tahun, banyak sekali orang yang salah duga mengenai usianya, saat melihat parasnya orang-orang akan mengira jika dirinya perempuan berusia 18 tahun. Dan hal itu yang selalu membuat ia jengkel setengah mati, ia merasa jika dirinya itu adalah laki-laki tertampan di dunia, tapi mengapa semua orang menganggapnya seorang perempuan? Bahkan tak jarang ia kerap mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak menyenangkan saat ia menaiki transportasi umum, seperti meremas bokongnya, menyentuh pinggangnya dan mengendus leher belakangnya. Namun ia bisa mengatasi hal itu dengan menghajar dan memelintir tangan sang pelaku.

Perlu kalian ketahui, ia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo.

.

.

Taxi berwarna kuning itu melaju.

mengantarkannya tepat pada sebuah gedung megah dengan banyak orang berjalan kesana kemari dengan buku besar ditangan atau tas besar yang disandangnya. Namun ada pula yang sedang bergurau dan bercanda ria dengan kawannya di sebuah Taman luas yang di sediakan khusus oleh Universitas.

Ia tersenyum lembut.

Dibenahinya tas hitam yang ada dibahunya sebelum ia memasuki gedung tersebut yang disapa banyak pasang mata menatapnya kagum. Dalam hati ia sedikit gugup karena mendapatkan perhatian yang sedemikian rupa saat pertama kali ia berada di sini.

Semilir angin membuat surai hitam itu terayun anggun. Dahi mulusnya terekspos dengan begitu menawan, menambah pesona laki-laki tersebut ketika mengayunkan langkahnya.

Lee Sungmin, laki-laki berparas cantik nan manis, kulit putih susu mulus tanpa cela, tubuh mungil menggemaskan.

Siapa pula yang akan menyia-nyiakan pemandangan menyejukkan mata seperti Lee Sungmin?

.

.

Kakinya melangkah pasti menuju sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini adalah ruang kelasnya. Ia telah mendaftarkan dirinya di Perguruan Tinggi ini satu bulan sebelum ia pindah ke Seoul. Ia mengurusinya melalui _online_. Dan akhirnya ia pun bisa melanjutkan kuliahnya di Perguruan Tinggi di Seoul ini.

Sungmin kembali mengecek isi tas hitamnya. Takut jika ia akan melupakan buku-bukunya, ia memang sedikit pelupa tapi tidak pikun-pikun amat. Namun saat ia sedang sibuk dengan tad hitamnya tiba-tiba tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu.

Brukk

Membuatnya terhenyak begitu saja.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya takut-takut kalau kepalanya terhempas diatas kerasnya lantai keramik kampus.

Namun, ia menyerngit. Ia tak merasakan sakit dibagian kepala atau bagian lainnya.

Dan juga ia merasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya erat.

Matanya sontak terbuka dan betapa kagetnya ia saat dirinya mendapati seorang pamuda tampan dengan mata hazel coklat namun pekat layaknya iris mata hitam legam yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Pandangannya seolah terkunci oleh manik hazel yang dibingkai oleh bulumata hitam yang sangat tegas.

Sangat indah dan... Misterius.

Seakan di dalam iris coklat kehitaman itu terdapat banyak sekali misteri yang sulit untuk di tebak. Rasa penasaran menyeruak di hati Sungmin, belum pernah ia merasakan ketertarikan yang begitu kuat pada seorang laki-laki maupun perempuan manapun. Ia bahkan tengah meragukan orientasi seksualnya saat ini.

 **KYUHYUN POV**

Aku gusar. Aku melirik jam tanganku sekilas. harusnya jam segini aku sudah harus meminumnya, tapi gara-gara professor menyebalkan itu aku harus menundanya walau hanya beberapa menit. Hanya telat beberapa menit saja tubuhku sudah seperti ini, kerongkonganku teramat panas. Aku harus segera meminumnya atau kalau tidak -

Brukk

Tak sengaja tubuhku tertabrak oleh seseorang. Aku sama sekali tak sadar jika aku menabrak seseorang, karena saking buru-burunya aku tidak menyadarinya.

Aku menangkapnya, tubuh mungil namun berisinya berhasil aku tangkap.

Aku melihatnya, wajah manis, bulumata lentik yang sangat terlihat karena ia tengah menutup matanya erat. Mungkin ia takut, lucu sekali.

Hidung lancipnya sangat pas dengan proporsi wajahnya, bibir itu...haisshh tubuhku memanas membayangkan bagaimana kalau aku bisa mengecupnya.

Pasti sangat...manis. Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi mesum kepada orang yang baru pertama kali aku lihat? Dia siapa?

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Aku menatapnya... Kami beradu pandang, pupil matanya sejenak melebar. Ia pasti terkejut melihatlu. Mata yang sangat mengikatku. Hingga rasanya ada belenggu ditanganku untuk ingin selalu mendekapnya seperti ini.

Entah setan apa yang mendorongku hingga kini jarak diantara aku dengan sosok manis ini menjadi sangat dekat hingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang mulai memendek.

Panas, tubuhku memanas.

Lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Lebih panas dari biasanya.

Chu

Lembut, aku merasakannya... Dan ini sangat nikmat, manis, lembut, dan..hangat.

Mataku yang masih terbuka setia menatap manik rubahnya yang semakin melebar. Aku yakin dia pasti sangat terkejut. Ini bukan diriku, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Hilang kendali hanya karena mata 'manusia' tersebut. Tubuhku tergerak memilihnya. Aku tak takut jika banyak orang yang akan melihat kami, karena aku sudah menghentikan waktu. Ya, aku bisa melakukannya asal aku mau. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut semauku, karena hal tersebut menguras energiku. Namun aku tak peduli jika energiku akan habis, bagiku berdua dengan sosok manis ini jauh lebih penting daripada energiku sekalipun.

Aku hanya mengecupnya sepersekian detik dan mengarahkan hidungku pada lehernya.

Ah, sial. Tenggorokanku panas, seperti terbakar.

Aroma tubuhnya sangat memabukkan, hingga aku tak sadar jika aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Kuendus leher putihnya, menggesekkan batang hidung mancungku pada leher yang menguarkan aroma manis sekaligus menenangkan disana.

Ia hanya pasrah saat aku merengkuhnya dan mengendus lehernya nikmat.

"Hay dear" aku sudah gila. Gila karena sosok asing di depanku.


End file.
